Come Over
by MissyDee
Summary: Sookie and Eric and long time friends with benefits and Eric is ready for more. ONE SHOT. AH E/S EPOV


I know she's out with _Him_. I technically have no right to be jealous since we aren't an actual item, but I'm sick to my stomach thinking about what they are probably doing together. I know what we do, and I don't imagine she's much different with _Him._

Sookie and I have been friends with benefits longer than I care to admit to. We started as just friends when we met in seventh grade and then one sad, lonely night she showed up at my house to talk about shit going down at her house. A few years passed and one thing led to another. Three and a half years later we're still fucking whenever the other doesn't have something or someone else to do. We're on the same page, kind of, and it's true we'd never actually be any good in a relationship. She's flighty and she can't keep a job. She's terrible at life in general. She makes terrible choices, and seems to shrug even the most serious things off. Whereas I've been in my career for a couple years, I own my house, and I simply don't have the time or patience to take care of someone like Sookie. The only thing we do have in common is our mutual attraction and the amazing sex. I can say hands down Sookie is the best lay I've ever had.

That being said, she's also sleeping with a guy named Alcide, who thankfully I've never met. She's a hundred percent upfront with both of us and if I text her and she's out with him she's out with him she's completely honest about it. I can't fault her. She asked me about being monogamous a couple years ago and I turned her down. I wasn't in a position to be in a relationship, especially not with someone so unpredictable.

Now I'm stuck because I fucked up and fell in love with her... maybe it's an intense like. I'm pretty sure it's love though. I told her about my newfound addiction to her and she laughed it off. I may have been drunk at the time. After that night I told her I would leave her alone, that I wouldn't contact her for a booty call.

Fuck it.

**E: **Hey pretty girl. What are you doing?

I send her a text, hoping I'm wrong about her being with the other guy and she'll actually talk to me.

I get a response twenty minutes later.

**S: **Hey handsome. I'm out with some friends right now. What's up?

**E: **Nothing much. A little lonely at the moment and I miss your mouth.

It's been about three months since we last fucked and she gives the best blow jobs.

**S: **Awww, I'm sorry baby cakes. I'm with the girls and they'd get pissed if I left them. Plus I thought you were done with me.

At least she's not with Alcide.

**E: **The girls will let it slide because it's me :-) and of course I'm not done. I don't know if I'll ever be done.

Her friends love me. A big group of us all go out every now and then. Her friends usually tease us because I refuse to keep my hands off of her.

**S: **Tara might kick my ass if I leave the dance floor!

Fuck. That means she's wearing very little and I bet her tits are amazing right now.

**E: **I can deal with Tara.

I don't get a response right away so I add.

**E:** Baby, come over.

She never replies so I say fuck it. I get up and change into something I can get into the club with and I drive downtown. I know where the girls go out dancing and I miss the shit out of her. When I arrive there's a small line so I have to wait a few minutes. My eyes are drawn to her as soon as I walk in. Just as I suspected she looks perfect in a short black strapless dress. What I don't like is the fact that she's hanging all over some fucknut with a muscle shirt and a pony tail. I don't think this is Alcide.

I order a beer and lean against the bar to watch for a while. I probably won't talk to her. I don't want to start anything, and it's obvious she's into this dude. I was the one to break off our little arrangement anyway.

About twenty minutes go by and Sookie has been flirting with the fucker off and on. Thankfully she hasn't seen me. I'm trying to stay low key. In my stealth I don't notice Tara slide up next to me.

"Getting a little stalkery, Eric," she says, making me jump.

"Shit, Tara, you scared the fuck out of me," I gasp as I turn to look down at her.

"You can probably go without her noticing if you go now."

"I want her to notice," I lie. If she wasn't clearly into that guy I would've been all over her by now.

"He doesn't have a shot," Tara informs me.

"Who?" I ask, playing dumb.

"She's not into him. She's not fucking Alcide anymore either."

"What? Why?" She's not been with me either, so maybe she's done with all of us.

Tara just shrugs. "Maybe you should go say hi if you're really interested."

"I should just leave. She would've texted me back if she wanted me still."

"You're a confusing creature, Eric," Tara giggles and turns to order two drinks.

When the bartender delivers the drinks I throw down a twenty to pay for them. "Thanks for being a good friend, T," I smile. "I'm taking off. I shouldn't be here anyway."

"Suit yourself. Thanks for these," she says and raises her drinks.

I smile and walk out. Just before I get to the door I look back at the floor and I notice Sookie staring at me. I give her a little wave and walk out. I think I fucked up and this is really the end of whatever we had going on.

* * *

When I got home I started drinking. If I'm seriously letting go of her this time, so the five beers and the three shots of Jack are much needed. I should be passing out fairly soon, but around one-fifteen my doorbell rings. I don't know who in the fuck would be showing up at my house at this─

"Sookie," I breathe when I rip the door open. She looks beautiful.

"I saw you out tonight," she smiles softly. "And I received a message asking me to come over. So here I am."

"Uh… come in," I offer, still a little surprised ─ and a little too drunk for this conversation.

I take a step back so she can walk past me. She smells divine. Maybe we can have sex now and talk in the morning when I'm sober.

"Would you like a drink?" I offer. "I have beer and Jack Daniels."

"I'll just have water, thanks," she tells me as she kicks her shoes off and sits on my couch.

I go into the kitchen to get two glasses of water. I probably need it too. I take them back to the living room and hand Sookie her glass.

"I didn't expect you to show. You normally text back," I say as I sit next to her on the couch.

"I wasn't planning on coming over," she shrugs.

"Then why are you here?" I ask, not really sure why. I should just take what I can get right now.

"Because you asked and as it turns out I don't think I can say no to you," she tells me quietly and takes a sip of her water.

Oh. Well what do I do with that?

Apparently drunk brain and my cock are going to take over.

"Hmm, well then maybe you can take that pretty dress off and let me play with those perfect tits." _What the fuck am I thinking?_

"You have always had a thing for my tits," she giggles softly.

I have. "Do you remember the first time you showed them to me?" I whisper and lean in a little. I reach up and run my fingertips over the tops of her breasts, skimming the top of her dress.

"Vividly," she whispers back with a shiver.

She came over to vent about her mother being a bitch and I'd just moved out of my parent's house. It was my first little apartment ─ loft really ─ and when I moved out my dad gave me a bottle of Jack Daniels to celebrate. I was still under twenty-one so legally I shouldn't have had it, but I've always been a responsible guy. When Sookie showed up in tears I offered her an ear and a shot. We hated the stuff and only kept to the one shot, but it was enough to get us tipsy. My teenage drunk brain thought it would be a good idea to ask to see her tits. I'd met her before she had them and they were amazing at that point. Still are. Her eyes lit up and she giggled as she sat up on her knees next to me on my futon. She reached under her shirt, unhooked her bra and slipped it off through her sleeve. With a tiny blush she pulled her t-shirt up over her tits and I was struck stupid. I'd seen tits and really nice ones at that, but hers were astounding. Once I was able to move again I reached forward and cupped her heavy breasts in my large palms. Sookie gasped a little and our eyes locked. I leaned in and engulfed her nipple between my lips. We didn't sleep together that night, but there was some very heavy petting that ended in intense orgasms.

"I dream of that night sometimes," I admit as my fingertips slide down between her tits. "You were perfect."

She smiles at me and grabs my hand; bringing it to her lips she kisses the tip of my finger before sucking it into her mouth. Her eyes drift closed as she starts to suck my finger like she would my cock.

I gently pull my finger back and I trace her full, red lips. I keep my eyes on her mouth when I ghost my fingers to the back of her head and I pull her face to mine. Our lips meet in a soft, breathy kiss and I knot my fingers in her hair to make sure she can't go anywhere.

Sookie is the one to break the kiss. She pulls back just enough to rest her forehead on mine and I can feel her soft breaths fanning over my face.

"I've always loved kissing you," she tells me and presses her lips to mine in a soft peck.

"Tara said you stopped sleeping with Alcide," I blurt.

She freezes for a moment and then pulls away from me altogether. She sits back on the couch and kicks off her red stilettos.

"Yeah, funny thing about that," she starts and then pauses. She keeps her eyes on her feet as she continues. "You see, I got drunk with a good friend of mine one night and he said a few things that made me think about what I've been doing with my life. He told me as crazy as my flippant attitude towards life makes him; he still has this undeniable addiction to me." She looks at me, clearly trying to figure out what to say next. "He told me he realized he's been denying it to himself for years... and that if only I would take my life seriously he... Well, maybe I hoped that cutting things off with Alcide... Maybe this friend would ask me out on a date. Maybe he would give me a chance to be something special to him."

"You already are special, Sookie. At least you are to me."

Sookie stands up in front of me and she reaches back to unzip her dress. It falls to the floor, pooling at her feet and then she drops her bra and pushes her panties down so she's standing completely nude before me. I get an instant erection and I shift a little.

"What are you doing, pretty girl?" I ask her in a thick, sex filled voice.

"Right now I'm imagining how good it feels to have you inside of me," she whispers. "Take your pants off, Eric."

I do as I'm told and I slide my sweats down my thighs. I'm wearing a tank top so I pull that off too. Sookie kneels between my legs and pushes my thighs farther apart. Her small, warm hands on my skin send a jolt through me, making my cock twitch.

"If I recall correctly, you said you miss my mouth," she whispers and wraps her hand around my base. Her pink tongue flicks out and licks my tip. I hiss at the sensation and then she wraps those gorgeous red lips around my head.

I keep my eyes on her as her blonde head begins to move up and down. She takes a little more of my length on each pass, and just like every time she's ever given me head I'm frozen. Her warm, wet mouth makes my cock ache it feels so good.

When I can finally move again I thread my fingers through her hair and pull her head up.

"I miss your lips up here," I growl and lean down as I tilt her head so I can kiss her.

As I shift back on the couch my tongue sweeps into her mouth and I pull her up off of her knees. I let go of her head long enough to guide her thighs to rest on either side of mine so she's straddling my lap. One hand goes back to her hair and the other comes to rest on her lower back. I draw gentle circles on her back, slowly moving down to her ass. As I rub I begin to pull her forward and she rocks her hips back, rubbing her wet center over my erection.

"Come on," I murmur against her lips, "Take me inside of you."

She moans when our tongues meet again. I help her shift and when she sinks down my shaft I groan into the kiss. She sits back and our eyes lock. Her slow rolling hips move gently over my erection and I grip her ass a little tighter. This is the best feeling in the world. Sookie's tight warmth engulfing my cock. She sucks me in and releases me to the cool air each time she rises and falls. Her back arches a little, thrusting her tits in my face. I smile and move one hand up to grab her right breast, which fits perfectly in my palm, and I drag my tongue around her stiffened peak. I lick with my flattened tongue and then suck her nipple hard enough to make her hiss.

"I love your tongue," she whispers as I start to lick again.

"Mmm," I hum and move to her left breast to repeat my actions.

She stops moving up and down and slowly rocks back and forth. I slide my hand down from her breast and rest it gently on her lower abdomen. I look up into her eyes as I brush my thumb over her clit. I know her body; I know just how to touch to make her melt. She's melting right now. Her walls are contracting around my shaft and her honey is pouring out over me.

"Oh God," she gasps as her orgasm rocks her body.

"Mmm," I hum again. I grab her by her ass and she wraps her arms around my neck. I flip us on the couch so I'm hovering over her and I look down our joined bodies as I slide in and out. "Look at that," I tell her as I watch her lips stretch around my length.

"It's beautiful, Eric," she moans when I fill her completely.

I dip my head to kiss her again as I fill her over and over. I pull almost all the way out before driving in to the hilt so she can feel every inch of my cock rubbing in and out.

"I'm not going to last, baby," I whisper into her mouth when the pressure starts to build. I'm ready to explode.

"Cum in me," she pants. I rarely cum inside of her without a condom. It's happened, but not very often.

I start pounding into her, resting my full weight on her tiny body. Sookie isn't a little girl, but her curves look like nothing next to me. I lick her lips and then she moves her head to give me access to her neck. I begin to suck on her delicate skin and as I start to come undone my teeth sink lightly into her flesh. I grunt a little and grind into her when I finish. I can feel her pussy pulling me deeper as she pulses around me. With a little more grinding she cries out my name with her second orgasm.

I move my lips back to hers and we kiss a little longer before I pull out.

"Let's go to bed," I whisper and give her a peck on the lips.

She nods and I help her up. I take her hand and we walk naked through my house. When we get to my room I pull the covers back and she climbs in. I crawl in and spoon in behind her.

"Do you think we would ever work?" I ask her after a few minutes of silence.

"Honestly?" I nod against her head. I already know the answer. We both want this, but we're too different. "Probably not..."

"Are you willing to try? I know everything about you, and you do make me crazy, but I'm miserable without you."

"I've been at the same job for five months," she say, turning her head to look at me and gives me a soft smile. "I'm trying to be a real adult."

"Sookie, do you know what you want out of life?" I'm so anal about everything and this girl is a mess. I hate talking to her like I'm her parent, but my OCD won't allow me not to.

"I discovered a talent... well; I hope it's a talent. I've started writing. I love it. It's the first thing I've ever done that makes me feel whole."

"Good," I smile and kiss the tip of her nose.

"I don't know if anything will come of it, but I'm actually trying for once," she shrugs.

"If it makes you happy... and whole... that's huge for you, Sook," I smile bigger and kiss her lips.

We end up kissing a little more and I pull back after a few minutes. "Sookie, will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

"As in a date?" We've gone out a lot as friends, but never a date.

"Yes," I nod.

"Yes... Eric, I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Mmm, good, I'll pick you up at seven," I mumble and kiss her lips again. "Let's go to sleep."

We're both yawning between kisses and I'm sure the sun will be up soon.

"Okay," she whispers and turns her back to me.

"Goodnight."

"Night, Eric."

It takes a minute or so for her to fall asleep and all I can think is she's back and I this time she's all mine. Well, only with me now. It'll take a while before she's mine, and who knows if we'll even work. The point is we're going to try it.

* * *

**This is only a ONE SHOT. I won't be adding any more at any point. I'm just trying to get back to writing on my own and this was to challenge myself a little. I hate that I'm not happy with anything I write these days, but this is all I got at the moment. I still can't seem to focus on WINL, but I won't give it up. I have about 300 words of the next chapter of that done, but I can't get any new words. I'll post it on my wordpress with an image of Sookie's outfit later too **

**"Come Over"**

I turn the TV off, to turn it on again

Staring at the blades of the fan as it spins around

Counting every crack, the clock is wide awake

Talking to myself, anything to make a sound

I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care

But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere

I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder

Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over

You can say we're done the way you always do

It's easier to lie to me than to yourself

Forget about your friends, you know they're gonna say

We're bad for each other, but we ain't good for anyone else

I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care

But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere

I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder

Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over

We don't have to miss each other, come over

We don't have to fix each other, come over

We don't have to say forever, come over

You don't have to stay forever, come over

I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care

But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere

I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder

Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over

Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over.

Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over.


End file.
